Hurt Or Heal
by phantom of deception
Summary: Alternate ending to DOBS. What if Azula attacked Zuko? What if she left him for dead and Aang found him? Would Aang leave him to his death, therefore getting rid of an enemy? Or will he take him to Katara?
1. Prologue

**Don't own ATLA. Just like the last, I apologize if it seems a bit wierd. i also apologize for the shortness, it gets long later! I hope...**

Zuko's feet pounded through the streets as he ran to reach the hot air balloons, he had already found that his uncle had escaped. As he ran he felt a sudden sense of something bad approaching. He had just confronted his father and could have sworn he had seen Azula on his way out. If so he was in big trouble.

He heard something behind him and he skidded around, searching the shadows. He thought he saw motion but is vanished. Nervously he turned and continued running. suddenly he heard something fly through the air and he halted and turned just as a pink blur jabbed at his arms.

Zuko growled angrily at Ty Lee as he felt his bending leave him temporarily. He held up his broad swords in defense, though it wasn't a very good defense against the best acrobatic person in the world. "Well if little Zuzu hasn't become a traitor once more" a voice taunted.

Zuko stiffened as he faced the figure that walked out of the shadows he had been studying earlier "What do you want?" he asked angrily, his fear kept hidden.

Azula launched a bright blue fire blast that Zuko quickly dodged "We found out what you did during the eclipse, dad ordered us to take you down" she said cruelly. Zuko growled but he knew that without his fire bending he would be toast in no time. Azula was just to strong and even if he had his fire bending he would be no match for her.

With swift accuracy he took the dagger given to him by his uncle and he threw it at Azula. The fire bender let out a startled gasp as it sunk slightly into her armor. Swiftly Zuko took off, desperately trying to reach the war balloons, ignoring his younger sisters cries behind him.

Finally he managed to reach the war balloons. With swift accuracy he was able to knock out the soldiers on one small one and he jumped in, taking quick control. Unfortunatly as he began to lift off the ground he missed the small silver object gleam in the air as it went towards him. When he did see it it was to late.

With a pained gasp Zuko stumbled back and sat heavily inside the basket, looking at his dagger that was now piercing his side. Zuko groaned as he struggled to get up, taking the dagger out of his side. He briefly looked back as he heard a whoosh.

With an alarmed shout he tried to dodge the second knife that was aimed for his heart. Unfortunatly though it still embedded itself in his left shoulder. Zuko went to the basket, breathing in short pained gasped as he set the two daggers in his bag and he applied pressure to the wounds.

With a pale ashen face he looked once more to the bison up ahead, knowing that if he could make it to them, he might have a chance, if they would even help him that is.

With another soft groan he gently tried steering himself in the direction he knew where they would head, to the western air temple, not noticing the large war balloon trailing behind him where his sister glared at him cruelly, prepared to foolow him.

With a final cruel smirk she took off her armor, noting with satisfaction how Zuko's dagger hadn't even left more than a dent. But now the chase was on, and she would not stop until her brother was in his grave...


	2. Zuko?

Aang sighed as he looked around the sad group of kids, they had arrived at the temple earlier "Is it okay if I look around?" he asked out of nowhere. He wanted to see what was left of his people at this temple. Katara smiled lightly in understanding "Just be safe" she said.

The other members of the group remained silent as Aang opened his glider and took off into the night sky. From the air he gazed in wonder at the buildings that stood upside down on a cliff, moonlight occasionally reaching them causing them to be cast mostly in a mysterious shadow.

Aang then smiled lightly as he saw a forest above the temple. To him it seemed inviting. On silent wings Aang swooped down and landed in the middle of the forest. Absently he walked around, just trying to find peace in the world.

He suddenly halted in his tracks as a slight noise reached his ears, it sounded as though a person had cried out in shock and pain. It was then that Aang caught sight of the blue flames that lit up the trees. For a moment he fought his instincts to run but another cry reached his ears.

Aang sighed and put on a cloak to hide his identity as he prepared to use only earth bending. He then stopped walking as the words reached his ears "Well Zuzu, how does it feel to be wanted dead by the Fire nation? By your own father?" Azula's taunting voice asked.

Aang froze, fearful of what he may find. But his mind was made up for him as another strangled cry reached his ears while the flash of fire burned his eyes. With precision Aang leapt out and earth bended Azula off her feet.

Azula stared wide eyed at the new hooded figure. She then smirked "Fine, he's as good as dead anyways, and please make sure that if you see the Avatar, tell him that the person he once shunned turned against his father and is now dead" she said in an oddly happy voice, as though she was glad to be rid of the person laying weakly behind Aang.

Aang stayed silent under his cloak as Azula left. Once he was sure she was gone he whirled around, gripping his staff tightly as he saw Zuko laying on the ground, burned, bruised, and bloody.

For a few seconds Aang just stared, Azula's words coursing through his mind like a poison '_turned against his father' _could he really have done that?

Aang then took a deep breath and he gently grabbed Zuko, holding his arms around his shoulders while draping the small travel pack he had around his shoulder as well.

He didn't dare use his glider even though Zuko felt very light for fear that he would be unable to hold on considering he was completely unconscious. (But hey how about you try being twelve and carrying a sixteen year old!)

Aang struggled to keep hold of Zuko and his staff as he made his way to the Cliffside. Once there he used his water bending to bend the water in a strong vine so that it hung down to the temple below. Aang gratefully thanked the spirits that he had gotten strong enough to carry Zuko down the vine.

Unfortunately he was still a bit away from the camp and fear grew strong as Zuko breath came out a light gasps of pain. Aang held tight to the unconscious teen as he slowly made his way to his friends, knowing that Katara could hopefully heal the banished prince.

_**Line break**_

Katara began to feel nervous when Aang hadn't returned after a couple hours. Her heart then dropped as two figures approached the fire. One was a small teen in a hooded cloak though he seemed awfully familiar (Well duh!) and with a jolt she recognized the teen he was carrying as Zuko.

Furiously Katara and the others rose to their feet, preparing to attack "Don't attack, it's me!" Aang called, removing the robe. Katara saw that he looked pale and as he entered the fire light she saw he had blood on him.

Immediately Katara's angered eyes rose to the unconscious prince on his back "Oh let me guess, Zuko hurt you and you knocked him unconscious, here Sokka can tie him up while I heal you" she said gently. Aang shook his head and gently he lowered himself to the ground, laying the unconscious teen on the ground.

Every one became deathly silent at the sight of how beaten the prince looked. Even Katara couldn't help but bring her hand to her mouth to stifle a startled gasp. Aang turned to Katara, his eyes pleading "Katara I know you hate him but…_please _can you heal him?" he asked, his voice nearing a nervous state on the border of a break down.

Katara wordlessly wrapped the water she had prepared for an attack around her hands, turning it to a glowing blue of healing. She saw Sokka turn away in a mixture of anger and rage that was clearly directed at the prince.

As Katara knelt down to begin healing him The Duke leaned forward "What happened?" he asked.

Aang looked away uneasily "How about Haru, Teo, and The Duke go exploring?" he suggested. The three boys perked up and in seconds they were out of sight.

Toph turned to Aang "What happened?" she asked sharply.

Aang went to his knees "I took my glider to the forest above the temple and wandered around for a little and I saw blue fire blasts. I put on the cloak and paused when I heard Azula taunting someone, for a moment I hesitated before attacking her with only earth bending. She almost attacked but instead she told me that if I ever saw the Avatar then I should tell him that the person he once shunned as turned against his father is now dead, and before that she had said Zuko is wanted dead by his own father. So I brought him back here where he can be safe" he said, shaking badly.

Katara looked up and flashed him a sympathetic smile "And how do we know it isn't a trick? For all we know he could be trying to lead us into a trap, it's not like any of those injuries are life threatening" Sokka said defiantly.

Katara shot him a glare "Three of them are" she said coldly.

Sokka stopped short in surprise while Aang shot her a worried glance "Is he going to be alright?" he asked the young water bender.

Katara sighed as she put the water in her pouch "I managed to get the more dangerous ones so that they won't be so life threatening but there are too many injuries for me to heal at once" she said.

Aang put a hand on her shoulders "Go to bed Katara, I'll get Zuko in a room and keep watch over him" he told the girl gently.

Katara shot him a cross look "But your just as tired as the rest of us!" she said defiantly.

Aang rolled his eyes "Sokka will fall asleep any ways, he has only met Toph once so that may be a bit awkward and your tired as well" he said.

Katara crossed her arms "We will both watch him" she said, her voice ringing in finality.

Aang rolled his eyes "Fine" he muttered in a little kid whiny voice. He then gently picked up the still unconscious teen while Katara filled a bowl with cool water from the nearby fountain.

Aang went to the nearest empty room and gently laid the fallen prince on the bed and bended some vines into the window so they created a hammock on the roof.

Katara did the same for a small vine cot in the corner "Good thing we are light sleepers, we'll be able tell the instant Zuko makes any movement or noise" Aang said cheerfully. Katara smiled tiredly as he jumped up to the obnoxiously high hammock.

Aang then turned to his side to snatch one last look at the injured teen before falling into a restless sleep.


	3. stubborn

**I don't own anything to do with Avatar. And sorry for the slow update. This is a dedication to the fact of my finishing Breaking Dawn (So awesome) It doesn't have anything to do with it but it made me happy to finish it so I'm working on all of my fics.**

Katara sighed as she stirred the soup as to satisfy Sokka. But in truth neither she nor Aang could get their minds off of their injured guest.

It was like a fly that wouldn't go away and whenever it began to slip away it would come back, buzzing stronger. Naturally Sokka had his complaints and wouldn't stop ranting and Katara wanted to join but the sight of those injuries made her stop.

His sister had beaten him within an inch of his life, one more day and he wouldn't even be alive. It was that bit of information that scared Katara, Zuko was Azula's brother and if she had no issues with killing family then imagine how she would act with any one. She sighed as she served the soup, sitting in silence next to Aang who looked troubled "You okay Aang?" Katara asked.

Aang sighed "I'm just a bit worried, what if I can't beat Azula? You saw what she did to her own brother! What if I don't stand a chance?" he asked, voicing Katara's thoughts.

Katara sighed "I think you can do it. You just need to train, and besides, we have an advantage" she said.

Aang shot her a look "Like what?" he asked blankly.

Katara smirked "Zuko is supposed to be dead, correct?" Aang nodded, unsure of where she was going with this.

Katara smiled smugly "So imagine his fathers reaction when he turns up to fight" she said easily.

Aang's eyes widened as he thought of that "Wow, and here I thought Sokka was the only genius" he said.

Katara smiled slyly "Well what can I say…hey wait!" she shouted, glaring as Aang jumped up, running off. Katara chuckled to herself, shaking her head at his childish antics.

_**Line break**_

Zuko stared blankly at the wall of his room, ignoring the pain that flashed through him. He couldn't be sure of how long he had been asleep, he only knew it was mid day thanks to the sun. One thing was for sure though, he wasn't going to sit around doing nothing.

He then highered to his feet, rocking slightly. Instantly he felt satisfied he could walk and with slow movements he started across the room, smiling once he reached the end. Carefully he opened the door, peeking around to see if anyone was outside. He waited for a few tense moments as the water tribe idiot, Sokka? walked past, muttering something to himself.

But the only words the young prince could catch was angry, jerk, and prince. He rolled his eyes once he passed, carefully moving out into full view. For a moment he felt vulnerable but he shook it off, taking off on silent feet down the hall. He smiled as he made it easily out to the open court. He saw the fountain and smiled half heartedly, the western air temple.

The place that brought the most pain and clarity to his mind. He could almost hear his uncles voice, destiny is a funny thing. Zuko then shivered as pain wracked his body. Quickly he looked around for trouble before carefully sneaking forward, almost darting towards the fountain. Despite his injuries he was determined to stay alive and he knew he wasn't completely welcome in the group.

The only ones he knew had accepted him was the Avatar and water bender...Aang and Katara? He'd have to figure that out before it became an embarrassment. Zuko sighed, resigning to sit on the edge of the fountain, gripping his side once more as he stared idily into the water. Almost absently he ran his fingers along the cool surface, watching the ripples run along the water.

He wondered why he was so surprised to find the reflection of someone else when the ripples stopped. In a panic he whirled around, gasping in pain and holding his side as he doubled over. For a few minutes he tried to regain his breath "That probably wasn't the smartest thing to do" a cocky voice said.

Zuko glared at the girl in green before his eyes widened at her milky green eyes "Your blind?" he gasped out.

She snorted "I can still see, just not how you would" she said.

Suddenly she smirked mischievously "He's over here" she shouted. Zuko felt a shiver go through his body as footsteps neared him.

The girl rolled her eyes "It's sugar queen, she just checked your room" she said knowingly.

Zuko winced again as Katara ran out to them, wide eyed "Toph what…" she trailed off on seeing Zuko, still grasping his stomach in pain.

Katara let a startled cry slip past her lips as she ran forward "Are you okay?" she asked in concern.

Zuko looked away "I'm fine" he muttered.

Katara rolled her eyes and shot Toph a look "And I thought everyone else was stubborn" she said.

Toph held up her hands "Hey the only one of us who was injured was twinkle toes and he didn't have near as big of an ego" she said.

Katara rolled her eyes "Same with Sokka" she muttered.

She then turned in concern to Zuko "What are you doing up? Shouldn't you be in bed still?" she asked.

Zuko raised an eyebrow "I said I'm fine. Besides I can't just sit there and do nothing. It's not who I am" he said roughly.

Katara sighed, pulling water around her hands from the fountain "At least let me check how your doing" she soothed.

Zuko rolled his eyes "I'm fine, a bit sore but other wise fine" he said.

Katara shot Toph a look and Toph chuckled "He's tellin the truth sugar queen" she said easily.

katara sighed, replacing the water before turning away "Just don't strain yourself to much" she said sharply before stalking off.

Toph then laughed and looked at Zuko who shot her a thankful look "Thanks for not telling on me" he told her.

She waved her hand indifferently "Yeah yeah. None of those are life threatening and pain is always a good thing to help toughen you up" she said.

Zuko nodded "Thanks anyways" he told her. Toph rolled her eyes "Just don't tell anyone, I don't want them thinking I'm going soft" she muttered.

Zuko nodded "Will do" he told her.


End file.
